ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (2016 film)
Teen Titans is an upcoming 2017 live-action science-fiction superhero film based on a 2003 TV series of the same name it will be directed by Noam Murro, the director of 300: Rise of an Empire and James Wan, director of the Conjuring, will serve as executive producer. Teen Titans is scheduled to be released in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D in September 2017 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot Robin travels around Jump City and joins a group of superheroes, consisting of Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy to defeat crime. But when Slade turns to the Brotherhood of Evil to destroy Jump City, it's up to Robin and the Titans to save the world from evil. Cast *Dylan Sprayberry as Robin/Dick Grayson/Nightwing/Red X, a superhero and the main leader of the Teen Titans. **Tyler Mazzei as Young Robin *Annalise Basso as Starfire/Koriand'r, an alien girl from Tamaran and Robin's girlfriend. **Francesa Capaldi as Young Starfire *Lauren Dair Owens as Raven/Rachel Roth, the Gothic half-demon girl from Azarath and the daughter of Trigon. **Nikki Hahn as Young Raven *Garrett Ryan as Beastboy/Garfield Logan, a shape-shifting humanoid. **Ammir Enrique Naim as Young Beastboy *Tristan Wilds as Cyborg/Victor Stone, a half-cybernetic half-man and a chief technological expert. **Benjamin Flores Jr. as Young Cyborg *Danika Yarosh as Princess Terra Markov, Beastboy's love interest and the former member of the Titans. **Avery Phillips as Young Terra *Ron Perlman as Slade Wilson, the main antagonist and the arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans. *Laura Marano as Blackfire/Komand'r, Starfire's older sister, the firstborn princess, and former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. *Ashley Nicole Greene as Cyro, a legendary ice-powered superheroine. *Bella Thorne as Fuego, a fire-powered superheroine and a powerful honorary titan. She had never gone through puberty in the first place. *Chelsea Smith as Psychique, Raven's human cousin and a female witch. *Kaelynn Wright as Rosso, a half-cyborg and an Italian-American girl. *Bruce Campbell as Brother Blood/Sebastian Blood, the charismatic and sadistic Headmaster of the H.I.V.E. Academy and the secondary antagonist. *Helmut Bakaitis as Trigon, Raven's father, who is a demon and a primary antagonist. *Jessie J as Madame Rouge, a core member of the Brotherhood of Evil and one of Beast Boy's arch-enemies. *John C. Reilly as Killer Moth/Drury Walker/Cameron van Cleer, a supervillain and an enemy of the Teen Titans. *Peyton List as Kitten Walker/Kitten Van Cleer, the daughter of the villain Killer Moth and the girlfriend of the mutant Fang. *Rupert Grunt as Speedy, a member of Titans East and an ally of the Teen Titans. *Sequoyah Adams-Rice as Aqualad/Garth, a young superhero from Atlantis and a founding member of Titans East. *Kendall Applegate as Jinx, the member of the H.I.V.E. and the top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy. She was an Honorary Titan and former villainess. *Saoirse Scott as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher, a former H.I.V.E. Academy student and a founding member and leader of the Titans East. *Nicole Taylor Criss as Argent, a young Honorary Titan. She is a super heroine hailing from New Zealand. *Chloe O'Malley as Kole Weathers, a young superheroine and an Honorary Titan. *Madeline McNulty as Ravager/Rose Wilson, the daughter of Slade and a former villainess. *Erin Gerasimovich as Melvin, the oldest and the leader of a young trio of sibling pre-adolsecent super heroes. *Henry Littel as Timmy Tantrum, the second-oldest of a young trio of sibling pre-adolescent super heroes. *Joel Little as Teether, a toddler and the youngest of a young trio of sibling pre-adolescent super heroes. *Helena Bonham Carter as Arella, the mother of Raven. *Max Charles as Gizmo *Will Arnett as See-More *Nick Nolte as Billy Numerous *Alec Baldwin as Mammoth *Estelle Harris as Mother Mae-Eye *Danny Mann as Puppet King *Jennifer Lawrence as Control Freak *Patrick Stewart as Mad Mod *Ian McKellen as Dr. Light *Hugh Jackman as the motion capture and voice of Monsieur Mallah *Brad Garrett as the motion capture and voice of Cinderblock *Ralph Fiennes as the motion capture and voice of the Brain *Cody Cameron as the motion capture and voice of Gizmo's robot Notes *Kendall Applegate will have a pink wig for her role. *Laura Marano will have a black wig for her role. *Ysa Penarejo will have a black wig for her role. *Ashley Nicole Greene will have a white wig for her role. *Chelsea Smith will have a purple and black wig for her role. *Kaelynn Wright will have a brown wig for her role. *Garret Ryan will have a green wig for her role. *Nicole Taylor Criss will have a black and red wig for her role. *Chloe O'Malley will have a pink wig for her role. Trivia *This movie was based on a 2003 TV series, Teen Titans. *This film is 139 minutes long and is also rated PG-13. *It will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures with Cartoon Network Movies, DC Entertainment and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. *This will be the first Cartoon Network film to be fully made in Live-Action. *This will also be Cartoon Network's first film to receive the PG-13 rating. *It will be much better than teen titans go and this movie it made cartoon network feel like teen titans go look like a 5 year old's version of it and got canceled because of that and we never seen it again Category:2017 films Category:Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Entertainment Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Upcoming Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:PG-13 Category:2017 Category:Teen Titans Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films